Makoto
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 5 character, '''Makoto'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! song, see 愛と誠.'' - 18▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/ANIME▾= - GEKKOUKA= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = April 5th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Brown |hcolor = Pale Orange |hobby = Going to the coffee shop, touring |like = Cappuccino, messing around with his bike |dislike = Being pursued with offensive gifts, low monthly salaries |appearance1 = pop'n music 5 |appearance2 = pop'n music 8, pop'n music 12 Iroha, pop'n music 18 Sengoku Retsuden |theme = Power Aco Hot Rock Posi Aco Electro Rock |designer = shio (pop'n 5 and Sengoku Retsuden), あまもん。(Iroha, CD), tera (retouch), Production I.G. (animation)|relative = Cyber (younger brother)}} Makoto is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 5. Personality ちょっとキザ。だけどとても優しいサイバーのお兄さんだよ。 実家のヘアサロンで美容師をしているけど、給料はバイト並らしい。 The somewhat smug, but gentle older brother of Cyber. He works as a hairdresser at his parents' hair salon, but judging from his salary, it seems like it's only a part-time job. Character Information See Makoto/Character Information. Appearance Power Aco Makoto appears with peachy skin, black eyes, and light orange hair color. His hair is short and formed widely until it stops to his neck. On Makoto's head is a cowboy hat with a very shade of brown color. Makoto dons a green shirt with a teal collar on top. In search of the bottom, Makoto wears blue jeans with black shoes. His shirt is a bit undone, as Makoto's stomach is shown. His original color palette is shown in Hot Rock, from Pop'n Music 8 CS. In his 2P color palette, Makoto's eyes are orange, and his hair color is a forest green color. His cowboy hat ditched the shade of brown and transformed into a light tint of brown. Makoto's shirt is somewhat a navy blue color with a black collar, that matches his jeans. Makoto's shoes are merged into gray. Posi Aco Makoto's attire and appearance is drastically changed, with a lighter skin tone and an original walnut-colored hat. Makoto wears a short-sleeved shirt with only one button fastened. On his left wrist is a brown strap, and on his waist, is a light gold-colored pouch on the right side. Makoto dons denim jeans and a pair of plain white shoes with grey soles. Electro Rock Makoto's appearance is the same, but now he wears a black hat with an olive rim, a black jacket underneath a white skirt, a teal scarf, green pants and dark olive shoes. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Battle (Rainbow Trio) やぁ。もしよかったら カットモデルになってくれない？ ・・・じゃなかった。 一緒にポップンしない？ Hi! Would you like to be my haircutting model? ...I guess not. Why don't we Pop'n together, then? Etymology Makoto's name is written rarely in katakana, but in kanji form (誠), it is a unisex name, translating to "true" or "sincere". Trivia *Makoto is closely based on the older and animated version of NAOKI, one of the upcoming DDR artists. **In addition, Agent is also based on NAOKI, but only in the new version. Gallery Animations Makoto 12 ani.gif|Neutral (Posi Aco) Makoto12Good.gif|Good Makoto12Great.gif|Great/Dance Makoto12Fever.gif|FEVER! Makoto12Miss.gif|Miss/Lose Makoto12Ojama.gif|Ojama/FEVER! Win Makoto12Win.gif|Win Makoto 18 ani.gif|Makoto's Neutral and Great animations. (Electro Rock) Makoto18Good.gif|Good Makoto18miss.gif|Miss makoto18FEVER!.gif|FEVER! makoto18fwin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win Makoto18lose.gif|Lose makoto182p.gif|2P Neutral Profile Springtime Card.png|Makoto with Higurashi, Flower, Teruo, Tatin, Sayuri, Ayumu, Fuwawa and Kenji on a Tune Street rare card titled "春なんです" Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 5 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 5 AC Characters